Back home
by GuanacoRider
Summary: It felt surreal, to be on Earth once again.
1. Back home

It felt surreal, to be on Earth once again.

Lance took a look around him, a long, taking-everything-in kind of look. It felt like forever since he'd last walked on sand, even though he knew that wasn't true. They had arrived the week before to their home planet, and he still couldn't shake off feeling that it was some kind of dream. That they hadn't defeated Zarkon; that he was under some kind of spell; that when his mother had hugged the life out of him, it hadn't been real.

It felt surreal, but deep down he knew it was all true.

They had won.

Lance had returned home. Back at his grandparents' house, by a desolated beach near Varadero in Cuba. At their disappearance, the authorities at Garrison had made public they had been kidnapped by some terrorist group. It had been a cover story. A pretty silly one, for flying off in some giant blue-lion-robot didn't actually fit into that category. But, at least, when they had come to Earth once again- not like criminals but like rescued people- they couldn't get arrested.

The team had decided to part on different ways, at least for some time. Lance found a new family in them, but he'd really missed his home; his blood sisters and brothers, parents and grandparents; and, most of all, he had been aching to see the sea once again.

The sea. The deep, mysterious and warm ocean; being connected with that part of him that felt in symphony with the waves- for his soul felt in tune with the mood of the salty waters.

Each member of the Voltron team could choose either to leave with his/her lion, or not. The bonds were stronger than ever and, anyway, only they could pilot them. It was their choice, there was no problem in leaving them inside the space-castle. But Lance had decided to take Blue with him. He'd wanted to show her _his_ sea, and spend some actual time with her, away from battles and worries.

He also had been dying to have some time alone. Even though he'd told the rest of the team, in honest manner, that if someone didn't know where to go, had no family to return to- which was Keith and Shiro's case, he was pretty sure- or simply wanted to, Lance and his family were more than welcome to receive them. He had told them with a big smile and, while Hunk and Pidge took the invitation with happiness and said they would probably stay with their families for some time; Keith and Shiro had looked grateful at his way, though both excused themselves saying they had some things to do.

 _Lance didn't care what their business were, he just shoved each a paper with his family address in Cuba, and his house's phone number._

He took a long, deep breath, and stared at the sea, a calm and warm silence filling his usually loud mind. He thought, after experiencing life in space and full of adventures, there was no other place he'd rather be, than where he was at that moment.

Later that night, when a quiet pounding on the house's door revealed a somewhat awkward looking Keith standing in from of him, he realized that, at the same time, he wouldn't exchange those last months for nothing in that universe.

.

.

 _A/N_

 _Have some silly after-a-happy-ending kind of story. I'm stuck with a horrible writer block and I found this thing lying around in my pc. I'm certain is filled with grammar errors so feel free to point them out (as I'm not English-native and with no English-at-all inspiration haha)_


	2. By Varadero's shoreline

.

What to do now that the universe was at peace? That was _the_ question.

Keith stared at the orange horizon, taking in everything months ago he wouldn't even dream of seeing ever again. Earth had one of the most beautiful sunsets. He didn't know why, if it was because the Sun in their solar system was just in the right position for the light to reflect in such a majestic manner into their sky; or, simply, because he felt at home.

The once lonely boy- who was turning into much of a young man rather than an old boy- was surprised with himself. Pleasantly surprised, for he thought he held no attachment to his home-planet, and coming back and feeling like he belonged, relaxed as he hadn't been for weeks, made him realize that, in fact, Earth was always going to be _his_ \- or, more precisely, _theirs_. Because, after living and fighting for so long yet so little with his team, he was still thinking in term of _them_ as a whole rather than _him_ as part of something.

So enchanted he was by the beauty of life and thoughts, that he never sensed Lance coming.

"Penny for your thoughts"

His new companion sat by his side, on the continuously warm sand, and handed over an icy can of beer. Keith took the offered drink with a thoughtful noise.

"You're gonna waste your money"- he answered with a small smile, Lance huffed- "I don't know, life? What are we going to do from now on?"

Lance got himself comfortable and opened his beer.

"First, being with family"- the Latin sipped some of the drink- "and then wait for some kind of epiphany or another evil-lord trying to get over the universe"

Keith shook his head, amused, and opened his can.

"That's my plan at least, dude"- Lance went on wisely- "you, on the other hand, can do whatever tha hell you want, I like to have lazy days, but I really don't think that's your style"

Keith wondered in what moment did the other get to know him so well, or when did they became so close- such a good friends- for that matter.

He had turned up on Lance's family doorstep in Cuba some nights before. It had been a totally instinct-driven act, a decision he took and decided not to think so much about after it had been made. When the team got separated, Shiro and he travelled some time together before each parted on different ways. He knew Shiro had some unfinished business somewhere while he, in reality, simply wanted to go back to the shrine he once thought of like home.

Keith "unfinished business" had more to do with letting go of some melancholic past rather than unresolved relationships- which, he was certain, were more likely to be found on Shiro's side of the story.

"I'm going to find my dad"- he stated after some minutes of silence.

He turned towards his friend, and Lance had both eyebrows higher than he'd ever seen them. It was understandable, as he'd never really spoken about his family before.

"We had something of a break-down some years ago, and I haven't seen him since"- he added after sipping some beer- "I want to get the whole story about my mom before either of us die"

Lance patted his shoulder supportively.

"I'm proud of you man"- he continued slyly- "who would've thought saving the world was just what you needed to control that damn temper of yours and get all forgiving on us humans"

"Look who's talking"- Keith smiled. He thought, even though he'd never had a brother, _that_ was how having one would've felt like. He was glad he'd followed his guts, when they'd told him to go to Cuba.

Lance's family had received him in the same way he thought they would have received Hunk: in a "you are like a long-distance relative" manner. That is to say, they made him felt the most welcomed he'd ever felt. The Cuban house breathed of _home_ , and Keith could perfectly understand why Lance had felt so homesick, and miserable, and alone sometimes- even though the team had become like a second family to him.

Lance's family was so human and full of love it was almost unbelievable. They had managed to melt some unknowingly icy part of Keith's heart reserved to family-related-feelings.

A comfortable silence was held until the first stars started to appear on the night sky.

"Well"- Lance stated, standing up and stretching- "let's go back home"

Keith pushed himself up, moving his numbed body.

"Yeah, let's go"

His future was as mysterious as always, but his worries could wait till the day after and, at least, he had a family and, more importantly, he'd found a real _home_.

.

 _So, I have to admit this scene was what had me writing this whole story to begin with :)_  
 _I love a sane brotherly relationship between Keith and Lance- it reminds me of the kind of relationship I have with my two best buddies. We are like water and oil, just like them, and I just can't see them like a couple..._

 _Anyway, reviews are the best thing in the universe, and any grammar/spelling mistake you want to point out is gladly appreciated! :)_


End file.
